An Alternate Journey's End
by redwolf7
Summary: This is my version of what should've happened during the episodes Stolen Earth/Journey's End. Has the Doctor, Donna, Rose, Jack, the daleks, and even Bad Wolf! This is my first fanfic and constructive criticism is very welcome! Includes Ten/Rose pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my very first fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated and so is constructive criticism! This actually isn't a Journey's End chapter, this is just how I would rather the ending of Stolen Earth go. Pretty please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! If I did the Doctor would still be the tenth doctor and he would happily be traveling the universe with Rose and Donna. And 10.5 would never have existed. **

Chapter 1

The TARDIS landed on the deserted street and the Doctor and Donna stepped out.

"It's like a ghost town." Donna said looking around at the empty street. No one could be seen from where they stood. Only a few parked, or some cases, crashed cars could be seen. There were no lights on in any of the houses near them. The whole street was completely empty of life.

"Sarah-Jane said they were taking the people" the Doctor replied, "but what for?" He turned towards Donna. "Think Donna! When you met Rose in that parallel world what did she say?"

"Just the darkness is coming."

"Anything else?" the Doctor asked. Wasn't there anything else Rose could've told Donna besides the darkness?

Donna didn't reply for a moment and just looked behind the Doctor.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna said softly. The Doctor looked at Donna, confused for a moment. What was she talking about? Rose couldn't be… but could she? He looked around, just daring to hope that maybe, just maybe… and there she was. At the other end of the street, Rose stood with a huge gun in hand and a huge smile on her face. The Doctor stood frozen for a minute. Rose was there. Against all odds, the impossible, the glorious impossible had happened! Then Rose began to run towards him and he realized that he had not made any move towards her. He quickly began to run in her direction. Nothing mattered except getting to Rose. He still couldn't believe it. After all this time of wishing that there were some possible way of getting back to Rose, here she was. They were getting closer and closer, until finally the Doctor and Rose crashed into each other and they hugged each other like they would never let go. They were both laughing and Rose had tears of joy in her eyes. Then the Doctor couldn't stand it any longer. He quickly bent down and kissed Rose. He began to pull away, unsure of her reaction, until Rose pulled him closer. The kiss began to get more passionate and heated as Captain Jack Harkness appeared out of thin air a couple of yards away from the oblivious couple. Donna had slowly been walking towards them hoping to arrive after the Doctor and Rose had finished but by the time she had reached the spot where they were, they were still at it. Fortunately they were beginning to calm down a bit and their kisses became softer and more gentle. Jack walked up to where Donna was.

"So how long have they been doing that?" Jack gestured to where the Doctor and Rose were still entwined.

"A couple minutes," Donna answered, "I'm Donna by the way."

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service!" Jack said flirtatiously, kissing Donna's hand, as Donna blushed.

"Oh don't start that now!" called the Doctor who had finally surfaced, but was still holding Rose's hand.

"You're one to talk!" Jack retaliated, "Snogging the life out of someone in the middle of the street while the world's ending!"

"Jack!" exclaimed Rose, "I can't believe you're here!" she let go of the Doctor's hand and ran up to Jack.

"Rosie!" cried Jack and he picked her up in a hug.

"Alright!" the Doctor said, somewhat irritated, "We can do proper introductions back in the TARDIS! We've still got a universe to save!" The group began to walk back to the TARDIS and Rose went back to the Doctor, taking his hand in hers again.

"Hello!" the Doctor happily said.

"Hello!" Rose laughed back. "I can't believe any of this is real!"

"Neither can I!" the Doctor cried as Rose put her head on his shoulder as she, the Doctor, Donna, and Jack walked into the TARDIS. As they all gathered around the console, Donna spoke up.

"Now that we're all properly here, can you introduce me to these two?" she asked the Doctor. "I mean obviously he's a friend, and she's… well… a bit more than a friend to you but other than that…"

"Aw come on now Donna, we've got no time for introductions! We've got stuff to figure out, a world to save! Well, really it's 27 worlds, and basically the whole rest of the universe, but still! That makes it even more important! And…" The Doctor began to babble on and on for about a minute as Jack went up to Donna and started a conversation.

The Doctor continued talking. "They're taking all the people, but why? _Why_ would they do that? And there's Davros which means really big trouble and when I say big trouble, I mean really, really, _really_ big trouble! And the 27 worlds, I really have no idea how we're gonna do this, and are you alright?" he stopped in front of Rose who was leaning against the console holding her head with her hands and her eyes closed. She opened them and looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"I said are you alright?" the Doctor repeated.

"Oh, yeah. Just a headache, been going on for a while. Anyway, you were sayin'?"

"Ah, nothing." The Doctor answered. They were silent for a moment. Then the Doctor cleared his throat.

"You know we never did get to finish that conversation back on Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Yeah." said Rose. "I think it was your turn to talk." a smile slowly began to cross her face.

"Well—" he was suddenly cut off as the whole TARDIS shook.

"The hell was that?" Donna asked.

"I think," the Doctor said slowly, "we've got company."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is chapter 2! Thanks to the people that reviewed, it helps a lot! And I know that this chapter is mainly just lines from the episode but I promise that the next chapter is definitely going to be more interesting than this. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!**

Chapter 2

The Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Donna picked themselves up off the floor of the TARDIS and Donna started talking.

"What company? Did we move? Did we get captured by those Dalek things?" she quickly asked. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS monitor.

"We moved. We're in the center of the 27 worlds. We're on the Dalek Crucible."

"And that's bad, yeah?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. Really bad." the Doctor answered. He exhaled noisily and ran his hands through his already messed up hair. "We'll have to go out." he said with resignation.

"But can't we stay in here?" Rose inquired, "You told me nothing could get through those doors. And—" Rose broke off and shut her eyes.

"Rose?" Jack asked tentatively, "You alright?" Rose opened her eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah m'fine." she said, shaking her head.

"You sure?" asked the Doctor with worried eyes.

"Yes! I'm fine, promise!" Rose assured him. "Now why can't we stay in here again?" The Doctor still looked worried as he slowly said,

"We're on a Dalek ship, in the middle of hundreds of Daleks at the height of their power. Right now those doors are just wood." he explained. The Daleks outside could be heard from inside the TARDIS.

"The Doc-tor and his comp-an-ions will come out or they will die!" a Dalek was saying.

"Well come on!" the Doctor said, leading the way out of the TARDIS. As they all walked out, they watched, horrified as hundreds of Daleks flew above them, all of them screaming,

"DA-LEKS REIGN SU-PREME! DA-LEKS REIGN SU-PREME!"

The Supreme Dalek started to speak again.

"Now the TAR-DIS shall be des-troyed!" The spot where the TARDIS stood suddenly opened up at the TARDIS fell down the pit that had opened up.

"What did you do!?" the Doctor yelled, running to the spot where the TARDIS had fallen.

"The Da-lek Crucible has a core of zed neutrino en-er-gy. The TARDIS will be put in the core!" it said triumphantly.

"But you can't! You've taken the defenses down, it'll be torn apart!" the Doctor yelled at the Dalek. Rose and Jack spoke up.

"But you can't!" Rose protested.

"Bring it back!" Jack shouted.

"Wit-ness its destruction!" the Dalek shouted. Footage of the TARDIS inside the core of the Crucible showed up on a screen across from the Supreme Dalek. The Doctor ran over to it, pain in his eyes.

"The last child of Gallifrey is help-less!" the Dalek screamed as Rose walked over to the Doctor and took his hand trying to comfort him. "TARDIS des-truc-tion in 10-9-8-7-" the Dalek counted down. The Doctor stood and could only watch as the TARDIS began to disintegrate in the core of the Crucible. The TARDIS, his TARDIS, the only thing he had never lost in his long, lonely life. Companions came and went over the years. But the TARDIS was always there. Things changed, Gallifrey was destroyed, people died, genocide was committed, but the Doctor always had had the TARDIS. The Dalek got to zero, and that was it. The TARDIS was gone.

"You are con-nec-ted to the TAR-DIS. What do you feel Doc-tor? An-ger? Sad-ness? Des-pair?" the Dalek asked him.

"Yeah." the Doctor said shortly.

"Then surely if e-mot-ions are so good, we have en-hanced you?" Then Jack snapped, he whipped out his gun.

"Yeah? Feel this!" he shouted and started shooting the Supreme Dalek.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" the Dalek cried and exterminated Jack. Jack fell to the floor, dead. Rose ran to him.

"Oh my God, Jack, oh God…" she said trying to get some response out of him, near tears. The Doctor came up to her and gently began to pull her away.

"He's dead!" Rose cried.

"I know, come on, leave him." the Doctor said patiently, pulling her away from Jack.

"But he's dead!" Donna exclaimed, "They just killed him!"

"Take them to the Vault!" the Supreme Dalek commanded, "They are the play-things of Dav-ros now!" The Doctor looked back to where Jack lay, apparently dead, and was not in the least surprised when Jack winked at him, still unmoving. The Daleks escorted the Doctor, Rose, and Donna to a dimly lit room where several Daleks were roaming around. The Daleks forcibly separated them and made them stand in three different locations.

"Activate the holding cells!" a voice called from somewhere in the darkness. Two beams of light encased both the Doctor and Rose. "Even when defenseless, a Timelord is best contained." the voice continued. What looked like a half Dalek, half human—well, what was left of a human, came out from the shadows. It was Davros. Both his eyes were gone, and instead he had a blue light shining out of his forehead. He used a sort of Dalek power chair to move around.

"Still scared of me then?" the Doctor taunted Davros.

"It is time we talked Doctor, after so very long." Davros told him.

"No, no, no, no, we're not doing the nostalgia talk, I wanna know what's going on, right here, right now!" the Doctor interrupted him. "The Supreme Dalek said vault, yeah? Vault. As in basement, dungeon, prison? You're not in charge of them are you? They've got you down here like what? A servant? Slave? Court jester?"

"We have… an agreement."

"No, no, I've got it! You're the Daleks' pet!" the Doctor laughed at him.

"So very full of fire, is he not?" Davros turned away from the Doctor and moved towards Rose. "And to think, that you crossed universes to find him again."

"Leave her alone." the Doctor said warningly.

"She is mine, to do as I please." Davros retaliated. Then Rose gasped and put her hand to her head. Her headache had been throbbing on for a while now, and she had grown used to it, but the pain had suddenly intensified, she felt as though her head was slowly burning, like her brain was melting inside her head.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked her. When she didn't answer, he turned to Davros, "What did you do to her?"

"This is not a deed of the Daleks." Davros answered.

"Rose, come on! Answer me!" the Doctor desperately tried to get Rose to talk to him, but she either couldn't or wouldn't say anything.

"Ah, but the prophecy is coming true! The prophecy of Dalek Caan." Davros pressed a button on his chair and a light came on, illuminating a Dalek on a pedestal, except that the Dalek was exposed, its eye stalk was gone, and its weapons seemed inactive. Then it began to speak.

"So cold and dark, but the time is coming! The golden light comes!" Dalek Caan spoke.

"Caan saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And he saw you. All of you." Davros spoke again. Caan started talking again.

"Yes, I have foreseen it! The darkness and cold, the raging golden light and power that shall rip through the universe. The golden light that shall destroy everything! And the Doctor and his companions shall witness it! But one of them will die!"

"Was it you Caan? Did you do this to Rose!? What have you done, tell me!" the Doctor yelled at Dalek Caan.

"That's it!" Davros told him. "Feel the anger! The rage, the fury of a Timelord who _butchered_ millions! Show your companions. Show them your true self!"

"Doctor! Doctor, Rose!" Donna reminded the Doctor. Rose had now slid to the ground, clutching at her head with her eyes shut firmly tight. The Supreme Dalek began to speak again.

"Testing of reality bomb in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0, activate planetary alignment field!" The Doctor started talking, trying to make sense of what they were doing.

"But that's zed neutrino energy, flattened by the 27 planets into a single string," and then he realized what they were doing, "no, Davros, you can't _no_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 3! Things get interesting in this chapter, so please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Chapter 3

"Doctor, Doctor what happened?" Donna tentatively asked the Doctor.

"Electrical energy." Davros answered for him, "Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field, the reality bomb cancels it out and the structure falls apart. That test was only focused on the prisoners, full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"The 27 planets, they become one transmitter, transmitting that wavelength!" the Doctor put in.

"Across the entire universe! Never stopping or failing, people, stars, and planets will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing! And the wavelength will go on breaking through the rift of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, and every single part of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor, the destruction of reality itself!" Davros said, his voice growing in volume until he was yelling. The Supreme Dalek cut in.

"All Da-leks return to the Crucible! Pre-pare for uni-versal destruction!" As the Daleks returned to the Crucible, the Doctor tried to get Rose to respond to him again. She was still on the ground with her hand clutching her head and her eyes shut tight.

"Rose? Can you hear me? Just nod your head, can you hear me?" he asked her. Rose slowly nodded her head. She slowly nodded.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" the Doctor attempted to get her to talk, but she was still seemingly unable to.

"Doctor what are we going to do?" Donna questioned, but before the Doctor could reply, a Dalek spoke.

"In-coming trans-mission. Ori-gin, pla-net Earth."

"Dis-play!" the Supreme Dalek commanded. The screen popped up.

"This is Martha Jones representing the Unified Intelligence Task Force on behalf of the human race. This message is for the Dalek Crucible, can you hear me?" Martha Jones was on the screen.

"Put me through!" the Doctor ordered.

"It begins! Just as Dalek Caan foretold." Davros cut in.

"His children of time will gather! And one of them will die!" Dalek Caan said with glee.

"Will you stop saying that?!" the Doctor snapped at Caan, "Put me through!"

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed, recognizing his voice, "I'm sorry, but I had to."

"The Doctor is powerless! State your intent." Davros ordered her.

"I've got the Oster-Hagen key. Leave this planet and its people alone, or I'll use it."

"Oster-Hagen what? What's an Oster-Hagen key?" the Doctor interrogated her.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads placed strategically beneath the Earth's crust, if I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"What!? Who invented that!? Well, someone called Oster-Hagen I suppose, Martha are you insane!?"

"The Oster-Hagen key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option."

"That's never an option!"

"Don't argue with me Doctor! Now I bet the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? Daleks! What happens then?"

"Sec-ond trans-mission found!" a Dalek interjected.

"Dis-play!" the Supreme Dalek affirmed. A second screen popped up. It was Jack, Jackie, Mickey, and Sarah-Jane.

"Captain Jack Harkness! Calling all Dalek boys and girls are you receiving me?" Jack said, "Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off!"

"He's still alive!" Donna gasped, "How's he still alive?"

"Mickey, Captain, what are you doing?" the Doctor asked them.

"I've got a warp star wired into the mainframe," Jack explained, "I break the shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

"You can't! Where'd you get a warp star!?"

"From me!" Sarah-Jane cut in, "We had no choice! We saw what happened to the prisoners!"

"Doctor!" Donna interrupted, "Oh my God! Doctor, look at Rose! Look at her eyes!"

"Rose!" Jackie gasped, "Rose is she there?"

"Rose?" Martha gaped, "Rose, as in your Rose?" The Doctor looked at Rose, and was horrified at what he saw. She had finally opened her eyes, but they weren't entirely hers. They were glowing gold.

"No…" the Doctor started, "No, that's impossible, no that can't happen!"

"What can't happen?" Mickey asked.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Jack demanded.

"What's happening?" Martha questioned.

"Is Rose alright? Doctor is Rose okay?" Jackie said, a little bit panicked. Rose's eyes were slowly getting brighter, she stopped holding her head and stood up.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked cautiously.

"Enough!" the Supreme Dalek intervened, "Activate de-fense ze-ro five!"

"It's the Crucible or the Earth!" Martha warned them.

"Trans-mat engag-ed!" a Dalek activated a transmat, teleporting Martha, Jack, Mickey, Jackie, and Sarah-Jane to the vault.

"Don't move! All of you stay still!" the Doctor cautioned them.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with Rose!?" Jackie cried, seeing Rose with her eyes still glowing gold, "What have you done to her!?"

"That's Rose?" Martha asked.

"Doctor what's going on?" Jack wanted to know.

"What the—" Mickey started.

"All of you stay back! No Jackie!" he hollered as Jackie attempted to go to Rose, "Stay back, stay where you are!"

"On your knees all of you!" Davros yelled, "Surrender!"

"Do as he says!" the Doctor told them. They all obeyed and got down on their knees with their hands above their heads.

"Ah the prophecy is becoming complete, and the Doctor and his children will bear witness to it." Davros said triumphantly. "Now, Supreme Dalek, detonate the reality bomb!"

"Activate planetary alignment field!" the Supreme Dalek commanded, "Universal reality detonation in 20 relves!"

"Davros stop!" the Doctor pleaded, "Just stop, listen to me!"

"Nothing can stop us! No one can stop us!" Davros yelled.

"10-9-8-7-" the Supreme Dalek was counting down, "6-5-4-3-2-1-" Then nothing happened.

"What?" Davros asked, "What's happened?"

"Enough." Rose finally spoke. Her eyes were bright gold and she seemed to be glowing gold all over.

"What is this?" Davros said angrily.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I return, to keep those close to me safe."

"You cannot stop us." Davros retaliated, "Destroy her!"

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" a Dalek shouted and attempted to exterminate Rose, but Rose stopped the Dalek's beam with her hand.

"Everything shall be returned to its rightful place, the planets will go home." Rose commanded.

"What is this!?" Davros shouted, furious, "This is impossible! Dalek Caan's prophecy!"

Dalek Caan giggled, "The golden light has come! The light that shall destroy everything!"

"You knew?! You knew this would happen?!" Davros shouted, outraged.

"You threaten the ones I care for, and for that you will be destroyed!" Rose said with authority. She raised her hands and the Daleks slowly turned into dust.

"No! This cannot happen! No!" Davros yelled, and then he turned into dust along with Dalek Caan and the remaining Daleks.

"Rose, let go, you did it again. You can let go now." the Doctor told her.

"But how can I?" Rose asked, "My head, it's burning!" she said, tears slowly making their way down her face.

"Just let go. You can do it. Let go." Rose was silent for a moment, and then the light died from her eyes and she collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter! I promise it won't happen again! As usual please review, they help a lot and they encourage me to write more! Thanks and enjoy the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! If I did I certainly would not be writing fanfiction about it...**

Chapter 4

The Doctor found that the forcefield that had previously kept him from going anywhere had gone, and he rushed to Rose, cradling her, trying to get her to respond to him.

"Rose! Come on, Rose can you hear me?" he desperately tried to wake her up.

"What the _hell _just happened?" asked Mickey.

"She was all glowin' and gold, what _was_ that?" Martha questioned.

"Never mind that!" Jackie said impatiently, "Is she alright?" The Doctor ignored all the questions and focused on Rose. He put his ear to her mouth, listening to see if she was breathing, but he couldn't hear or feel her breath. He tried to get a pulse, but he couldn't get one.

"No, no, no, _no_! Come on Rose, you can't! Not after all this!" he started to panic.

"Doctor, she's not…?" Donna let the question trail off.

"No! Doctor tell me she's alright. Doctor tell me!" Jackie pleaded starting to cry. Jack quickly went over to Jackie and let her sob into his jacket, as he slowly started to tear up.

"No, please, Rose!" the Doctor was still begging Rose to be alive, "You can't! And I never got to tell you…" he trailed off, his eyes watering up, and then the tears finally falling. He sat there with Rose silently crying for what could've been seconds, moments, or hours while everyone else stood around them tearing up or crying. And then Rose breathed.

"Doctor?" she asked confusedly, "What—what happened?" The Doctor looked up in shock for a moment and then pulled Rose into a hug. Rose pulled back after a second and began to question him again.

"What happened? Where'd the Daleks go, a-and Davros? What—are you crying? Why's everyone crying?" she interrogated him looking at him and noticing that everyone else standing a short way away.

"Well that's gonna take a while." Doctor answered her, smiling, helping her off the ground.

"Ugh, my head hurts somethin' awful." she complained. "What—" she started to ask a question, but before she could finish it she was almost tackled to the ground by Jackie.

"Oh my God Rose! Don't you dare do that to me ever again!"

"Mum what are you talking about?" she asked, still confused.

"I thought you were dead! And you!" she exclaimed turning to the Doctor and giving him a huge slap, "You tell me right now, what the _hell _happened to Rose!"

"Mum!" Rose protested,

"Ow! What was that for?! I didn't do anything!" the Doctor complained.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is goin' on!?" Rose said, annoyed that she still wasn't sure what had happened. Jack, Mickey, and Sarah-Jane each came up to her and hugged her in turn.

"Good to have you back Rose!" Jack said grinning.

"Thank God you're alive!" Mickey said.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Sarah-Jane told her.

"Alright! Everyone stop talking!" the Doctor shouted.

"Doctor!" Donna said trying to get his attention.

"Hold on a minute Donna." he said impatiently.

"Doctor! It's the TARDIS!" she said excitedly, pointing to a corner of the room where there stood the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant! Come on! Everyone into the TARDIS!" he said running towards it, grabbing Rose's hand as he did so. Once everyone was in the TARDIS, they gathered around the console.

"Okay," the Doctor began, "One question at a time, please."

"Where'd all the Daleks go?" Rose asked, "Is the universe still out there, is everything still okay?"

"The Daleks were destroyed, they're all gone now." he answered, "And the answer to your second question is," he said running to the TARDIS monitor checking to make sure everything was fine, "yes! Everything is still there, and the planets are all back in their proper places."

"How?" Rose asked.

"Weelll, that's a bit more complicated…" he said trailing off.

"Well I've got a question," put in Jackie, "What happened to Rose? Why was she all glowin' and stuff?"

"What?" Rose exclaimed, "I was glowing? What are 'ya on about Mum?" Rose inquired, turning to the Doctor.

"Well, that's a long story…" he began.

"Wait a second," Jack cut in, "is that what made me this way?"

"Yes Captain." the Doctor answered.

"Well go on!" Jackie said, "Tell me! What exactly happened to my daughter?" The Doctor rumpled his hair and sighed with resignation.

"Well it all started back in my ninth body. Back then I was travelling with Rose and the Captain. As we travelled we noticed that wherever we went we always seemed to see the words 'bad wolf' all over the place, graffitied on walls, on the side of the TARDIS, in the names of buildings and places. Then when we went to a place called Satellite 5, 200,000 years from now, and long story short the Daleks were there interfering with the human race and they got onto the satellite while we were on it and I sent Rose home in the TARDIS. But Rose being too stubborn for her own good," Rose elbowed him at this point, "she came back. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex. When she did that she came back to the satellite and destroyed all the Daleks and brought Jack back to life. Turns out that Rose was the Bad Wolf and she had sent the words scattered all over the place to lead herself back to the satellite. I took the power out of her and because no one's meant to absorb the vortex like that, I regenerated." Rose looked slightly sad at this point and asked the Doctor,

"So that's what happened back on the Crucible? Somehow I became the Bad Wolf again and destroyed the Daleks? But—you said I brought Jack back to life?" she looked horrified, "Is that why he came back to life after that Dalek shot him?"

"Yep." Jack answered her, "I can't die ever since you brought me back to life."

"Oh God, Jack I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" Jack cut her off,

"I know you didn't, it's alright!" Rose looked at him sadly for a moment and then realizing something, turned to the Doctor,

"Wait, you said back on Satellite 5 you had to take the power out of me, did you do it again? You're not gonna regenerate are you?" she asked him, scared of what he might say.

"No, I didn't, you let go of the power on your own." he assured her.

"Oh thank God." Rose exhaled and hugged him. He returned the hug and they stayed that way until Sarah-Jane interrupted them.

"I still don't understand though," she began, "Rose was dead, and then she came back to life again. How is that possible?"

"I was dead?" Rose exclaimed with wide eyes. "What d'ya mean I was dead?"

"You were dead Rose." the Doctor told her solemnly. "You were dead. There was no heartbeat and you weren't breathing. And then you just came back to life."

"But… how?"

"I don't know." he said, thinking. "Unless… but no… that can't—that's not—no—" the Doctor's eyes got wide as he stammered.

"What?" Rose questioned. The Doctor grabbed her arm and stood her in front of the console and then quickly grabbed the monitor and started twisting dials and pressing buttons.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" Rose asked him.

"Just stand right there," he answered her, "I've just gotta do a scan real quick." There was a moment's pause and then the Doctor straightened up. "I thought right…"

"What's wrong with her Doctor?" Jackie asked, slightly fearful.

"Well there's nothing…wrong really, but, it's certainly not normal…" he said running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"Then what's not normal?" Rose asked. The Doctor paused and then took a deep breath and said,

"There's residual energy from the TARDIS in you. It's nothing that'll harm you and it does explain why Bad Wolf surfaced again, but…" he trailed off.

"What?" Jack asked impatiently.

"The energy is… well… sort of mutating her cells." the Doctor answered.

"But you just said it wasn't harming her." Martha said confusedly.

"It's not. It's… benefiting her in a way."

"Meaning…?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"It's rejuvenating her cells. Normally cells will die, millions of them die every minute, but your body will make even billions more to replace them. But in Rose the same cells are being renewed by the energy. They aren't dying. And there's no new cells being made either."

"But if the cells aren't dying…" Jack began, "then that means…"

"Yeah." the Doctor knew what Jack was saying.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"Rose won't die, and she won't be able to age either." Jack answered him. "If her cells don't die, then she doesn't die." Everyone stared at Rose. Rose's mind was whirling. She wouldn't be able to die. That was something most people would think would be a good thing. But that would mean she would outlive everyone, minus Jack of course. Watching her mum, Mickey, and everything around her die… she would be able to be with the Doctor longer of course, but even he would die eventually. Just as she was thinking of this, the Doctor spoke up.

"Of course since it's TARDIS energy that's inside Rose, I think… that once the TARDIS dies, the energy inside Rose would probably die."

"So when the TARDIS dies, I'll die?" Rose asked.

"Theoretically yeah." the Doctor replied.

"Wow." Martha said. They were all silent for a moment until the Doctor spoke again.

"Right then! Everyone's questions answered? Good!" he said without waiting for any replies, regaining his energetic manner, "Time to go home!"


End file.
